Writers Meme Sasodei
by Cordeelia
Summary: Music meme on dA! Sasodei themed... SMEXUAL THEMES


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. SASODEI BEEECCCHHHHEESSSSS!

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. 

If I Had You – Adam Lambert

From the moment Sasori saw Deidara, he knew he had to have him. That sexy frame, the long blonde hair, the electric blue eyes, they were all to die for. Now, Sasori had Deidara pinned against a tree trunk in the forest as fireworks flew from all ways around them. Sasori smirked, leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear. "If I Had You, Deidara Iwa, the money, fame and fortune could never compete with a beauty such as yourself. You're the only thing I need." The blonde smiled at his words and slammed his lips against the redheads. Sasori felt something warm and wet, tickle his bottom lip. The puppeteer happily opened his mouth as he let Deidaras tongue explore the insides of his mouth. Sasori smirked against the kiss, he had what he needed.

Saviour – Lights

What was Deidara missing? Oh yeah, love. Where was he? In a jail cell covered in chains, while the love of his life was just outside the door trying to pick the lock with his blade wings. "I'm coming Dei! I'm coming!" He heard Sasori say, but was he going to be too late? He felt weak… his world was wasting away… "Help… danna…un." Was all he could say. Suddenly, he heard the lock turn, then the door open. Some hurried footsteps, then arms wrapped around him. "Don't leave me Dei, stay with me!" But it was too late; Sasori felt Deidaras body become cold and stiff, the blue eyes were now gray. Sasori, seeing that his lover was now gone, began weeping against the dead corpse.

We No Speak Americano – Yolanda Be Cool

"No sir, I didn't say art is eternal…" The blonde and the redhead tilted their heads to the side with ignorant smiles on their faces, "Whaa?" The man sighed, "Do you speak any English at all?" Deidara looked at Sasori, "We No Speak Americano!" Then, both boys got up from their seats and began fist pumping to the tune that was on the radio. The guard sighed in defeat, "I give up!"

Sex on the Beach – Venga Boys

Deidara moaned as Sasori sucked on his neck giving the largest hickey he had ever received. The two artists were on a nude beach somewhere near the ocean having foreplay before they were to engage in smexual activities. "Danna! Not here!" Deidara blushed looking around. Sasori laughed, "Yes here! I'm horny! Fill my needs, baby." Then without Deidaras consent, Sasori trailed his hand down to his manhood and began playing with the rather large bulge of skin sticking up, earning another loud moan from the bomber. Then, the redhead whispered in the boys ear, "I'm gonna make you sing, boy. And you're gonna like it! Real and Crucial!"

Fireworks – Katy Perry

Sasori was on the love seat across from a certain blonde bomber. He was at a college party with loud music booming out of humungous stereos. But all of that seemed to fade away when he was looking at Deidara. How was he going to tell him that he loved him and that he was gay? He was scared he would reject him, he was frightened. Suddenly he felt a burst of courage thrust out of his chest as he got up from the couch and moved his way over towards Deidara. As soon as he approached Deidara, the blonde turned his head to see who was there, only to be greeted by a pair of lips on his. When their lips parted, Sasori smiled at Deidara, and to his surprise, smiled back and leaned down to let his lips touch his once more.

Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

The midnight sky was always beautiful. The twinkling light of the stars, the awe in your lovers eyes as they twinkled along with the stars. Deidara adored Sasori more than anything, he loved the way his eyes were bright in the light of the fireworks he produced from his tiny clay birds. Tonight was New Years and as Deidara and Sasori were dancing around in circles to an Owl City song, fireworks boomed up in the sky creating beautiful colours of all sorts. Seeing this Sasori looked up to the untouchable heavens as the lights glimmered down to nothing but ashes. Deidara fixed his eyes on Sasori as the redhead smiled up in admiration at the colours. His smile was as smooth as Vanilla Twilight.

Speak Now – Taylor Swift

Why did Sasori have to get married to that stuck-up snooty bitch Hidan? It wasn't right! Sasori was supposed to be marring Deidara! Deidara cursed under his breath as he hid behind the satin curtains at the chapel. Suddenly, the preacher looked up from his bible and said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." The blondes eyes widened, what should he do? Should he get up and speak? Or should he just stay hidden? Deidara clenched his jaw as he moved from the curtains, gulped and confidently said, "I'm not the type of person to be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion…" He felt all eyes glare at him, many mouth dropped also, all eyes and mouth except Sasoris who was looking relieved, Deidara lifted his shaking hand to point a finger straight at Hidan, "… But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying ithat/i. So, danna, don't say yes! Run away! With me! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Please danna, rethink this, un." Sasori looked at Deidara with uncertain eyes, then stepped forward, only to have Hidan grab his arm and attempt to pull him back, but Sasori resisted his attempt and sighed with a smile, "Let's run away now, Dei." That's when Sasori ran away from the alter and slammed his lips against Deidaras as they dashed from the church, down the dirt road and into the sunset.

Kidnap the Sandy Claws – The Night before Christmas

Pein-sama told them that they had to kidnap Gaara, now Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were bickering on how to do so. "I wanna do it!" Deidara yelled, "Let's draw straws!" Howled Sasori. Itachi made a face palm and said, "Pein said we should work together." Sasori smiled and replied, " I say that we set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait, when he comes sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!" Itachi smirked and shoved Sasori to the ground, "Please, that plan is amateurish, let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's down we'll butter him up!" Deidara laughed, "My plan is better than that! I say that we take a canon, aim it at his door and then, knock three times and when he answers Gaara will be no more!" At that point Pein came striding in the room and yelled, "You all are so stupid! Go out there and get to your damn mission!"

I've Just Seen a Face – The Beatles

Who was that blonde? Sasori saw him walking down the street with his friends, and at the park feeding the birds. He wanted to know who he was! He couldn't get those blue eyes out of mind, the way he danced around as the waltzed down the streets. He needed to know.

Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight

A picture is worth a thousand words, as the old saying goes. When someone begins gazing into a picture of someone you love, you can't help but smile. And that was Sasori Akasuna was doing right at that moment. That photograph of Deidara Iwa was the last one Sasori had snapped of him before he passed away. The picture was of Deidara lying down in the hospital bed with a blue handkerchief covering his bald head, he had large dark bags under his eyes, which had lost their blue hue and had a grey tint to them in the picture. Deidara was smiling Sasoris favourite crooked smile, but he knew he was in pain, with all of the needles in his arm, the medication he had to take. On his last day on earth, Deidara had requested that he eat his favourite ice cream with Sasori while they watched Saw the Final Chapter. The pair had laughed and sang their favourite songs. It was the best day of Sasoris life. Unfortunately, when Deidara had fallen asleep in Sasoris arms that night, he never woke up. Sasori had stumbled his way home after his love died, he then found every picture he could of Deidara and hung them in the bombers old room and slept in the deceased blondes room every night since. It was a year since Deidara died, and now the pictures draped upon his bedroom walls were just reminders of what Sasori and Deidara could have been together. Sasori again gazed into the last photo of his late lover as he pulled something out of his pocket. The redhead felt a tear race down his cheek, he never had the chance to ask Deidara, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
